Avatar: The Last Airbender (fanfictionized)
by SukkaIsAmazing357
Summary: This series is going to be the whole series of Avatar with fan fiction, including newly made characters. This story starts off in the fourth episode of the first season "Warriors of Kyoshi" where we meet our new character. The story will be told in first person perspective of the characters. Each chapter is a different person/s' perspectives. Also, chapters come once in awhile.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It seemed that the only thing that was keeping me at this party was because the party was honoring my best friend. It was her coronation as I call it of her becoming the leader of the only defense that I could think of on this island. The place that I was at was near the beach so a lot of people were out playing or walking out in the beach tonight. The moon had never shined brighter as the sound of water was limited by the sound of cheering and music in the background. Where was I? I was out in the balcony on the 2nd floor of the mansion, looking at the night sky.

I wasn't really much of a party man. I honestly had little friends in the village and in the world possibly. There was Nomad, the funny one, Syke, the most smartest of all, and…Suki.

Everyone on Kyoshi Island knew her. She was, in my opinion, the best warrior in our defense, the Kyoshi Warriors. They are amazing! I had never seen that many girls train so hard to be like real warriors! Well, I knew what that was like.

I had a very, very rough childhood before I arrived to Kyoshi. I never wanted to have to remember what true horror was like. Even if it was for a purpose, I never wanted that night to happen. I wish…

"Sven!" I heard Suki say behind me suddenly.

I turned around to see Suki in her green silk dress with a bit of yellow designs around it all. Her brown hair was straightened in a way that it was so weird to tell if it was someone else I was staring at or if it was Suki. The only way I knew it was Suki was because she had makeup that a Kyoshi Warrior would put on. There was red around her eyes, black on her eyebrows, and then full white on her entire face. Even without her makeup, she was the beautiful warrior that the village loved and the friend that I felt comfortable with.

"Wow", I said. "You look beautiful, teacher."

She chuckled a bit looking down, shaking her head. She then looked back up and said, "I'm not the leader until tomorrow, silly. You of all people know that. Since I'll be starting tomorrow and that day the dojo, I can't teach tomorrow morning."

I was obviously fine with this because whenever I was, I made a weird expression with my face. "I'm fine with that" I answered, "just don't get hurt on your first day is all I ask."

"Sven, I'm not little anymore. You know I can defend myself" she said with a little frown. "I came over here because I have a little question for you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Ummm, could you –" she paused for a second, "dance with me?"

I was very shocked at this because it wasn't Suki at all. "Did you drink alcohol or something?" I asked.

"Just a bit" she snorted.

I chuckled a bit at this and even laughed at the thought of this coming true. "Come on, I'll take you home" I said, "I think you've had a good night."

She got a bit angry because she didn't want to leave with all her friends staying here still having fun without her, but after a little bit of throwing up, she agreed. Silly old Suki. Still that little girl, ha ha.

We left out into the woods that led to the pathway to her house and on that walk, we were laughing and talking about things that happened in the party. Apparently, one of her friends, Yuri, was the one who gave Suki the wine they of course overdosed on. Just a few minutes after, from what I heard, she and Yuri went around the entire house kissing every man on the cheek. Some of them were surprised while others were not pleased since their girlfriends were there watching. She also danced with some men, so I understood why she asked me that question earlier. I couldn't stop laughing afterwards until we reached her house. It wasn't a big one, but it was enough for her and it was literally near the dojo.

Once we got to her door, that's when my feelings changed. She was getting the door open until she felt a bit queasy. She almost could've hit her head if I hadn't reacted quickly! "Whoa there!" I said, "how much did you have?"

"Oh um" she started to answer, "about 10 glasses I think."

"Jeez! No wonder you're like this!"

I helped her up as she opened the door. Honestly, her place is not as a mess as I thought it would've been. There's not even a lot of rooms in there. When I entered there were just a few piles of things lying around here and there. There were some hand-drawn pictures on the walls that seemed to be of a portrait of her family. I wish I did have a chance to meet them. From what I've heard, her parents seemed nice. I had only been living in Kyoshi for two years since I first arrived. If she and her warriors didn't find me and my old friend, Liam, in the snow, we would've died. I still thank all the warriors today for that.

In her bedroom, I helped set up her bed and… helped her change. I don't have a problem. I just thought it was impolite. I think I even saw something most teenage men shouldn't see! Next, I helped her in bed while she was all queasy. Before I left, I heard her mumbling something. I crouched down just close enough to her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Th-thanks for t-taking me home" she said. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem. That's what I'm here for right?"

"No" she said. "I really mean it."

For once, instead of leaving, I stayed for once. There was something in her voice I couldn't figure out. I didn't want to leave. She wanted to bring out a message that was hiding in her somewhere. With her makeup off, she looked so different than any other times I looked at her. She looked…beautiful. She was even…leaning towards me. We both closed our eyes…expecting the touch at any min-

"WAKE UPPPP!"


	2. Book 1 - Chapter 1

Book 1 - Chapter 1

Warriors of Kyoshi

Syke

When Sven woke up, it was probably one of the funniest things I have ever seen. He woke with such a start, he nearly attacked me. He was screaming bloody murder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, dude!" I said thinking quickly, "you're still in your dream! Cut it out!"

He finally snapped out of it waking up seeing my face. He was SO pissed! "Y-yo-you-" he said to me. "Why did you wake me up?"

"You forgot, didn't you?", I said to him. "It's sunny out, I'm here, Nomad is waiting outside. What do you think?"

It took him a little longer to figure out. When he did, his face literally went from asleep to awake in an instant. He looked straight at me, got out of bed, and hugged me too hard, laughing in the process. "Okay, I understand you're happy, but don't kill me!", I yelled.

He then let go still trying to wake. He headed to the bathroom mirror to fix himself. His brown hair was curly everywhere, nearly covering his face. He was taller then me just by an inch. He was one of those friends who already looked good without having to fix anything on his face or body. Although, he really needed to fix his odor.

Sven grabbed a bottle full of a certain juice and put it on his neck and body. He wasn't really a morning person so that's why he was kinda angry. "How long have I been asleep?", Sven asked. "Not too long" I said, "when I came, it was around sunrise and a few minutes later, you woke up."

"Ugh", he said. "You should've woken me up when you got there! I wouldn't have mind."

"No, you were having a good dream…well, from what I was hearing."

Sven stopped in an instant when he heard those words. He looked straight at me with those angry eyes. "What?" he asked, "did you say?"

I told him everything that I heard in his sleep and what I was trying to figure out what the whole kissing thing was all about. He sighed shaking his head, knowing what I was talking about.

"Do you remember that night I brought Suki home after her coronation and she…"

"What?", I asked sarcastically, knowing the answering.

He stopped for a bit to get use to the answer that me, Nomad, and him knew. "Kissed me on the nose", he mumbled.

I laughed for a little while and so did he. He has always lately gotten this dream about that night again, but instead of Suki getting his nose, she got his lips. It was weird because it didn't happen. It was also weird because this was happening now. Of all the times I've lived, I always thought that Suki and Sven would get together from the time they first met. Apparently, Suki and Sven (or possibly Sven only) were now getting feelings.

Sven stopped laughing after a bit and then got back to the situation. "Can you please help me? You already look good!", he said. I really don't know if I did look fine honestly. I have blond hair that spikes up a bit, brown eyes, and a bit of freckles. I was second in last for the smallest friend in our group.

"Ok, ok", I said, hurrying over to him as he got his stuff ready. "What's the big rush?" I asked, "I got Nomad waiting for you and me outside and Suki has the day off."

"It's what I do in the morning that I get up for", he stated. "I always have practice in the morning on the weekends."

Thank goodness that word went into his mind. I nearly forgot to give him me and Nomad's gift.

"Hey Nomad! Come in here!", I yelled for him.

After a few seconds, Sven was already looking better in shape, and Nomad came inside with a wide box. Nomad was brunette who had hair that kinda went over a bit of his forehead. He was second tallest. Nomad was a pretty good fellow, when he wasn't trying to be boring. He is one of the smartest kids in the entire village that when people see us with him, they get jealous. We didn't have him in our group cause of him being smart, we had him because he was always fun to be with. He always said the silliest things about us not knowing certain things that him or someone else in our group knew.

"What is that?", questioned Sven.

Nomad smiled saying, "you'll see."

Nomad gave Sven the box that was obviously a gift to him. Sven was still waking up so he didn't seem surprised when he got it. He opened up the wrapped box and inside was yet another box. He looked saying, "is this a gag?" "No" Nomad said, "that's the last box". "Better be." He opened up the last box and when he saw what it was inside, his mouth dropped and turned into a smile. He looked at both of us knowing that it wasn't only one of us who could've gotten this gift. It would've been too expensive.

"My god!", he said. "Thank you guys so much!"

He ran up to us and hugged each of us thankfully. He closed the box that contained the gift and ran outside with it. Me and Nomad were confused of why he didn't put it away. When we went outside, we also noticed that Sven was wearing a bag containing clothes in it. Where the heck was he going? Me and Nomad were curious so we ran to catch up to him.

We finally caught up to him in the woods when he started walking slowly. He wasn't the one panting our butts off, we were. I ran up to him and asked, "where are we going? You aren't thinking about using that thing are you?"

Sven looked at me still with his smile as he unpacked his bag. Inside, there was a robe that most men used for athletic purposes, sandals to help you run in, and a head guard. What was going on inside this guy's mind? This was the first time in two years that I've seen him do something this crazy! What wasn't he telling me and Nomad? "You'll see", he said finally.

After a bit of changing, he looked weird in a warrior's uniform. It felt like he actually belonged in that robe.

"It's still too early so my Sensei is going to be a bit late", Sven said. "You might be wondering what this is all about."

"Yeah!", me and Nomad yelled.

"What is this all about?", Nomad asked. "We're in the middle of the woods and no one knows we are here cause the nearest house is like half a mile away exactly!"

"Don't do that."

"Sorry."

"You see, I have private classes on weekends here and during those classes, I learn the style of the warrior" Sven said.

"I understand you got practices, but what doesn't make sense" I said, "is that you were one, right? So you would know how to use that thing, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but I've forgotten and since Liam left 2 months ago, I don't have anyone to help me remember."

"So you've been practicing secretly on weekends so that way, you could learn to protect yourself again?", asked Nomad.

"Not myself" answered Sven, " but you guys too". When he said that, he looked at us with an expression that all of us knew. When he remembered that night, he would always blame himself. We knew it wasn't his fault, but nothing could change that.

I was walking up to Sven until an arrow hit the tree next to me! Oh my god! Me and Sven looked around frantically, trying to find the archer. Nomad still didn't know what happened so he was looking at us like we were crazy.

Nomad was laughing for a little while at us until an arrow nearly hit his head. He screamed like someone killed him! "What the hell? Wh-where?", he babbled. We were all in a small circle. I was checking the sky, Nomad was looking crazily everywhere, and Sven was the only one with his gift out, armed in his hand: the katana. Seeing him with that scared me because the glare he had with it could make a small group of bandits run away.

When we least expected it, a person hidden in a cloak jumped from one of the thick trees onto the floor. Me and Nomad ran a bit away from the mysterious bandit while Sven stood there like an idiot. I don't know if it was either a brave move or a stupid one. The next thing I saw was unbelievable. The bandit threw a few sharp stars at Sven, heading directly heading for his heart. Instead of trying to dodge them, he stood there and moved his sword violently in the air. The stars landed in spots than their designated target. How?

The bandit pulled out their sword and ran towards Sven. He did the same. When they clashed, it was like any other sword fight if you had been trained by a regular master. No. Instead, Sven slid on the ground and turned just in time to stand up just in time to deflect the sword. He then deflected a couple more swings where he then did a somersault to avoid a spinning blade. The bandit threw a few more stars, but this time, Sven dodged them too late and was pinned against a tree. I could tell from the expression of his face that he was trying to get out, but it seemed that the stars were deep in. The bandit with a good chance lifted their sword and aimed it at Sven. Then, the person ran straight towards the tree with the bait vincible. Suddenly, Sven jumped in the nick of time and landed on the flat side of the blade. With his hands still pinned, he kicked out of the bandit's hand and used his mouth to move the sword to take the stars out. He then quickly took out one of the stars in the tree and threw it at the bandit. It hit one of the bandit's sleeves and pinned the person to a tree like Sven was. Thankfully, Sven was thinking quickly and threw another star to the bandit's other sleeve so it would make it harder for the person to get out. Finally, Sven picked up his katana and walked to the bandit. When he was two feet from the bandit, he did the most stupidest thing yet. He sheathed his sword and took out the stars from the tree. When the bandit was free, the person didn't do anything for a few seconds. That was when she bowed to Sven and Sven did the same. Whaaaat?

The bandit stood up and then tripped Sven by slide kicking his leg. Sven looked up with a surprised look. "What was that for? That wasn't part of the lesson last week!", said Sven.

The bandit responded in a weird low voice answering, "never let your guard down that easily! Also, why did you bring others here?"

"I didn't tell them to follow, they wanted to themselves! Plus, they're my friends!"

"Doesn't matter!", the bandit yelled.

The bandit then brought out a box with a little note on top. When Sven opened the box, he gasped. Inside was a wooden arrow with a few bows on the side. Sven was still amazed when he brought it out and tried shooting an arrow at a tree where it stayed. Sven turned around looking back to the bandit. "You remembered", said Sven. "How?"

"Happy Birthday Sven!", the bandit said, revealing who it was.

Sven hugged the bandit who revealed themselves with their mask. When Sven got out of the hug, he said "thank you, Sensei."

"No problem", said Suki.


	3. Book 1 - Chapter 2

Book One – Chapter Two

Warriors of Kyoshi

Suki

The lesson with Sven didn't take too long to finish. It wasn't even long at all. That battle was literally the only thing that we had practiced. Thanks to Nomad and Syke being there, now I have to worry about practicing a good friend of mine and two other friends who…well didn't have courage in my honest opinion.

Right now, there's really no need to worry about anything else. Today is Sven's birthday and he is now fifteen. According to Kyoshi's history, it's the time where one is promoted to the highest level. Sadly though, the battle I had with him was just a test and he passed nearly everything, except for not letting his guard down. Other than that, it was simply a day to celebrate with our friend who had been born into this world.

We were laying down in one of our usual hangout spots on top of a valley. There was usually nothing up here, just the sound of crickets, birds, and other wildlife. This place was one of the untouched landscapes on the island that people didn't want taken away. It was the only place where the sea could be seen at a great angle with the island as well in the background. This was probably the only best place here on the island where not even tours come here.

Today, the sun was exactly on top of the water and when we looked, the water looked like it was glistening and it was the sun that the water had trapped. It was such an amazing view that never got old for a year now.

"Amazing", whispered Nomad. "The sun is in the correct directional angle for a great light show!"

"Still doesn't it hurt your eyes?", asked Syke.

"Yeah, but it's worth it", I declared. "There's a slight chance this may never happen again."

Such fascination and beauty this world brought. It's just hard to believe that any of this is possible.

The only one who didn't really speak was Sven. When I looked over, he was looking at the view too, but something was in his mind.

"Sven?", I asked " are you ok?"

He quickly got out of his thoughts and looked over at us. "Oh uh" he stuttered. "It's uh- nothing."

I know we weren't suppose to ask about this memory he had about "a night to remember" because it would've put him into an emotional state. That's what happened at least when we tried last month. We had a little hangout/sleepover with most of friends, Syke, and Sven at Yuri's place. Sven used to be one of those people who wanted to take chances for good memories since he never had good ones. Then, near midnight, while we were all almost asleep, he started murmuring things. Things that no one would have wanted to see in their life. The worst part was that he was asleep during this moment. It was happening so slowly that everyone heard what he said thinking he was possessed. His voice even changed at certain points that must've represented different people in his dream and that's what freaked out me more. Then, he was about to scream, asking someone to help a person left behind. When that started, my friend, Lil started crying, telling everyone to get rid of him. No one did who wanted to. Even others were crying as well as saying prayers. I myself had tears running down my eye not because I was scared. I was crying because this was a boy that I found with his friend alone in the snow. Suddenly, he woke up with a face of a scared child, panting hard, very hard. When he looked at us standing near him, he lowered his head in shame and stuttered, "I'm sorry." He left the next minute without a goodbye, not even a thank you. I even saw him crying as he passed me by the door, a waterfall literally planted there on his face. He never went to another party or exciting thing like that ever again since that night.

This was different though. He would always be excited the entire day of his birthday, trying to think of what he would want to do. This time, it was only the morning he planned and it was nearly noon with nothing else planned.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to know.

"Please, Sven", I asked in the most desperate tone. "What happened? That day."

Silence. Of course. That's what always happened.

I turned back to the view and-

"You guys know about who I was before, right?", answered Sven.

We were fascinated by the fact that he was actually going to tell us that we turned over to him like a classroom full of preschoolers, excited. Well, Nomad and Syke were. I was just curious and unsure if everything that was coming was going to be good or not.

Sven sighed, trying to remember.

"When…when I", he said with hesitation.

I didn't want him to forget about it and go on like he was. I wanted to try to help. All of us did.

"I was born in a village far out from here or anywhere. There were no other siblings in my family after I was born. My mom couldn't have another baby due to a little stomach problem after my birth. So, pretty much, I was a loner. School was kinda the same. I was always happy in the morning, expecting good things to see and learn. But even that wouldn't stop me from being the capital point of bully central. Bruises everywhere, absences, these were things that had happened to me because of that!", Sven told us.

"Wow", Syke said. "I thought a girlfriend dumped you, but-"

"Ew! No!" shouted Sven, "not in a million years would a girl want to go with me! Do you remember that attempt last week?"

Nomad laughed suddenly remembering that funny day. "You tried to ask her out through a letter!", he chuckled. "You don't do that at all."

"Well how do you know, 'Mr. Know-It-All'?", Sven replied.

That got me, Syke, and even Sven laughing. Nomad however was not interested and was blushing.

After a little bit of laughter, I asked, "so what happened after that?"

"Oh" he started, "I met my family."

"But I thought you said-"

"Not that kind…like a brotherhood I mean." He paused, closing his eyes, trying to remember whoever these people were. They must have been extraordinary. He breathed for a second trying to think about everything he knew.

"I was around 7 when I met them. It was another day at school and I was just getting my lunch. In the line, I saw these two bullies were always such a big pain around me. They were these brothers, Troy and Stev. Many people were friends with them just by being bad like those two boys were. I couldn't understand why people liked them. In front of me that day was another kid who was afraid like me and a majority of others and he didn't notice who it was in front of him. When he got his food, he accidentally tripped and spilled all his food on the brothers. That's when he knew he was in the worst situation possible. 'Are you trying to make me mad?', asked Troy. 'I-it wasn't me. It was that kid' he claimed, pointing at me with my lunch in hand. Stev walked up to me, fist ready. He punched me in the good eye and didn't even think second. 'Stupid kid' he said, 'you haven't learned, have you?'

"He got ready for another punch until a kid a year older than me walked up to him. 'Leave him alone, Stev' he said, 'he ain't done nothing wrong.' 'Get out of my face, scumbag. This is my private lesson', replied Stev. 'Come on man! Don't be like this! At least let me finish it for you! You need those hands for your game tomorrow, right?', the kid asked. 'Fine', replied Troy. The kid picked me up, being all serious. When we left the area, we went to a little secret area I had never known of where there were eight other kids.

"'Guys, help me get this kid fixed up. Look at him!', he stated. 'Jeez' one of the boys said, 'another Stev incident happened?' 'Apparently', said the boy who must've been the leader. 'Come onnn. We have to help him', said the kid who got me out of the situation. They all stopped doing their thing and helped me out. It was painful, but afterwards, I looked a bit better, with just a scar.

"The kid who helped me out earlier came up to me near the end of lunch time asking, 'you feeling better?' 'Yeah', I responded. 'Thanks'. 'No problem. By the way, my name's Liam -'"

"Wait. Is Liam that same kid that we found with you in the snow?", asked Nomad.

Sven was kinda surprised that he was interrupted by Nomad of all people. "Umm, yes", he answered.

"Ohh, so that's how you guys got along", I said. "I thought he was like a random person."

Sven chuckled a bit. "No" he stated, "no he wasn't. He was my best friend. Probably the one I could look up to as a brother."

"I'm still kinda like a brother, right?" asked Syke.

"Yeah, you still are. I think of you guys as my family, too. Just…Liam was the first to feel like a brother to me." He looked at us. "Nomad would be a brother I could have for help, Syke would be my lazy bro when I needed comedy –"

"Who I would be? A sister?", I asked. When he looked at me, he grew a little smirk that Nomad and Syke didn't notice somehow. He must have been thinking something because he quickly snapped out of it. "Y-you would be a sister", he said in a really sad tone. I didn't understand why he said that way though.

"When I came back to them the next day, the boy's leader, Ash, introduced me to the rest. I knew Liam, but he introduced to a variety of names that I would still remember to this day, even if we didn't call each other that way. There was Sam, Christian, Mino, Luke, Ajay, Mike, and Harol.

"'We knew our names were never going to be remembered because of how people made fun of us. We didn't want to be made fun of so we made our own names', said Ash. He told me that everyone was called by a number. Christian was one, Luke was 2, Ajay was 3, Liam was 4, Mike was 5, Ash was 6, Harol was 8, Mino was 9, and Sam was 10.

'But what about 7? Who's he?', I asked Ash. He looked at me with a smile. 'You are', he announced. When I had heard that, I had thought they were joking. Then, they started clapping and rooting for me. These kids back then were around the age group I was in, most of us being 7, a few were 8, and Mino was the only one who was six and a half. I couldn't believe that actually happened that day. I had found people who actually wanted me and who thought I could be good to them. I hugged Ash- I mean 6, thanking him for letting me join.

"He didn't know it then, but what he did helped me feel better in school about who I was. I was never that scared of Troy and Stev as much as I was before. Since that day, we were all a group. A never ending brotherhood that had love, friendship, and fun."

"Then, how did you learn to fight?" I questioned, "like a warrior? Don't tell me you lied about that!"

"No no no! I didn't! That's true!", Sven responded quickly. "I was still too young to learn! Seriously, how could a seven year-old learn at such an age?"

"Take private classes like you", said Syke.

That did it for Sven and me. I smiled at what Syke said, but Sven literally laid down and laughed his lungs.

"Fine" Sven said, "that's a good one."

Syke shrugged sarcastically, smiling.

"When I did learn how to fight 'like a warrior' was when I was 8 a year later. We would always after school do work and then do the best part", Sven said.

"What? You tried doing things you shouldn't have done?", Nomad asked sarcastically.

"Actually, that's what we did."

I think Syke and Nomad had the same reaction as me. Sven did bad stuff? He actually was once a trouble-maker?

"We actually ran on the rooftops after school where I learned what people call 'parkour' and-"

"Wait, you knew how to parkour?", I asked.

"Yeah, it's not that hard" Sven answered, "you just need to build up upper body strength, stamina, and kick power."

"'Kick power?'", I asked.

"The strength to kick off the ground", he answered.

"You mean, lower body strength, right?", asked Nomad.

"There's two names for both upper and lower? I thought it was just one name!", he said.

Nomad was having his share of happiness now. He was chuckling on this fact that Sven didn't even know the fact between body strength. Of all people, Sven not knowing this was really stupid in my opinion.

"Well, other than that" Sven confirmed, "I was probably the fastest out of all of them. They always told me to wait for them so I wouldn't go too far. One day, I didn't listen to them and I saw –"

He paused. He was trying so hard to remember something. Probably what happened in that dream of his on that night of the sleepover. He shook his head looking at us.

"I don't remember that much anymore" he said, "not like I used to."

I was disappointed by this. He had everything on his childhood and then when he was trying to tell us about what led to that night, he couldn't remember. I remember when the village first found him and he knew more than what he knows today.

It was two years ago, three months before his birthday at that time. It was snowing that day when I was practicing outside with the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors. The one in command back then was a lady much more fierce than me and not even nearly friendly at all. Thank goodness I was selected as the next leader. If not, people would've left. That day, we were doing a lesson on how to survive or hide in the winter time. We were all to separate in groups of two to different places in the woods and try to hide from the leader. I was with a girl younger than me named Karla. We were out near the area full of thick trees and we were making sure the leader wouldn't find us.

After a little while of hiding, we started to look out for the leader. "Suki?", Kara started to ask. I turned around to see what she wanted. She was looking down at the ground below.

"What is it?" I had asked her.

"We're safe from others, right? Like the other nations?", she asked.

"Of course. Why? What's wrong?"

I hurried up toward her, seeing fear in her eyes. She pointed downward, shaking dramatically. I held her arm to calm her down until-

When I looked down, I saw a boy who was no older than 12 trying to walk another boy who seemed to be knocked out. They were wearing big coats of blue material that seemed to have been very thick. They had sword cases on their pants, but no weapons were there. The boy carrying his friend or ally seemed to have been growing weak with every step and breathe. Behind them was a long never-ending trail of footsteps, hard to tell when those steps had begun. Kara and I had no idea what to do. The boys were nearly our age so we didn't think that they were a possible threat to us. That was until the boy finally fell face first and the back of his coat revealed who they were: Fire Nation people! They were the enemy! Right at this moment, even now, they were the ones who caused the big war that has been happening for 100 years now. One that was far away from us. We didn't want this war to reach us. All we wanted was peace.

"We should help them", convinced Kara.

"Are you kidding?" I said, "do you know what that will do to us? The many lives at risk?"

"Yeah, but even if they are the enemy, they're still young to be out here with no help. If you didn't know me and I was in that situation, would you still do the same for me?"

"Yes. I would, but –"

"But what?", Kara asked.

I sighed, not knowing what to do. I looked at the two boys in the snow, not evening moving a muscle. Then, surprisingly, the strong boy moved his head up just a bit to try and do something. Even far away, I could tell how he was trying to call for help by calling out, but even he knew he couldn't do that. Suddenly, his head plopped back in the snow and he didn't show any sign of life.

Dammit! I jumped from the tree to get down and help those two. I picked up the boy who showed his last bits of strength left. Kara picked up the other boy who seemed knockout and then blew a whistle that we used to indicate emergencies. A few more whistles were heard to respond to the whistle before and we knew then that the girls were coming. We were continuing walking until I looked at the coats again, seeing the Fire Nation symbol. What if the girls found out? They would then put them to jail or probably have them executed! I couldn't let it happen to these boys!

"Kara", I said.

"What?", she asked, turning around.

"Hide the coats."

"What if they find them?"

"No worries. I know a good hiding spot."

When the girls came, the coats were off of them and any other valuables that would help revealing who these men were. The leader was kinda surprised and unsure at the same time. She told all of us to get the boys to the little medical tent in the corner of the town while she looked around the area for anything unusual or dangerous. She didn't even notice the clothing that we were hiding behind our backs. To make sure they would never find it, we threw the clothing into the sea when we passed by a shore. It would be unlikely for anyone to find it in a long time.

After a long walk, we finally made it to medical tent where the rest of the girls left, leaving me and Kara last to stay. The people in control of the little tent were actually well trained and had done many recoveries in the past during a little fight that happened on our island. 20 people were injured. Two days later, they were fully recovered. I knew they were going to do the same with these boys. I didn't even know that the boy with the brunette hair was going to be my friend in the future. The rest is kinda obvious.

"Look, I'm sorry about that", Sven said, triggering me out of my memories. "I just don't really remember that much, only meeting my friends is the only thing I know."

I noticed that they were actually leaving without me. I was remembering for too long apparently. I stood up and ran to catch up with them.

Nomad and Syke were ahead of us talking about their own thing. They must have sound excited about it because they were looking back at me and Sven almost the whole time. What the heck were they even talking about? I looked at Sven and noticed that he too was reacting in a weird way. He was looking at me too, but not in the weirdest way possible.

"Umm, Suki?", Sven asked.

"What? What is it?" I asked fiercely, "what is it that you guys are hiding from me?"

"I actually was going to do what they were talking about."

"Oh."

I didn't know what it was, but it must've have meant a lot to Sven. He was sweating non-stop! It wasn't even that hot!

"Suki…" he started, "ever since I met you in the medical tent, I always thought that you were… you were going to be a good friend to remember."

"Ahh. That's nice", I replied.

"Although… I've… I've got to tell you something."

"What?"

"I…I…"

He looked up to face me, ready to say something that –

"DUCK!", he yelled!

He pushed me down to the ground where then a big white fluff of hair flew over us. It followed with a low groan that I had never heard before. Nothing that had ever existed in the world. A few seconds later, the big flying fluff seemed to be gone. Sven moved his head up slowly to make sure nothing else was coming. When he looked back down to me and noticed the position he was in, he jumped up and blushed. I don't know why, but I couldn't keep my laughter! I had never seen Sven so gullible before!

"Are you guys okay?", Nomad said running back to us.

"Yeah" I answered, "we're fine."

Syke helped me back up while Nomad looked at the flying abomination.

"My god."

"What?", I asked.

"Get your warriors." He turned to face us. "We got ourselves an extinct species."


End file.
